


Wayfarer I

by laloga



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laloga/pseuds/laloga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One female Jedi plus two clone soldiers equals an unforgettable night. OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayfarer I

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a rampant plot bunny became...this. It could be considered AU ( and possibly OOC), but I also like to think of it as an exercise in characterization. 
> 
> Anyway, it was fun to write! Enjoy! :)

**_Wayfarer_ I**

 

By the time it all went down, Traxis was not drunk, but he was well on his way. 

 

In some respects, it wasn't the first occasion, nor would it be the last, but the situation in which he found himself one particular evening was unlike any other of his life, and it took him quite some time to wrap his mind around...well, _everything_ that occurred that night. 

 

It began innocently enough; Shadow Squad and their Jedi General, Kalinda Halcyon, had been sent to the remote, forested world of Mimban, to search for for remnants of a crashed Separatist cruiser that had been reported in this area. The squad had split into two teams: Weave, Milo and Crest were currently scratching through Force-knows-where in the jungle, while Kalinda, Captain Stonewall, and Traxis had returned to the squad's small transport, the _Wayfarer_ after their own fruitless search.

 

While the general showered, Stonewall and Traxis checked in with the other team, only to learn that they were making camp for the night, to return sometime the next morning. As he disconnected the transmission, the captain gave a deep exhale of worry and rubbed at his temple.  


“I hope they survive the night,” Traxis said with a frown. “Milo and baldy aren't exactly the most sensible guys to be running around out there.”

 

Despite his concern for his men, Stonewall managed a chuckle. “They have Weave with them, so I'm trying not to worry.” 

 

He shot Trax a grin, which the scarred clone returned without too much difficulty; it was hard, sometimes. He'd harbored a small crush on the officer since they'd met, several years ago, but had mostly been able to ignore it, especially since Stonewall was quite firmly fixated on the dark-haired Jedi's feminine presence. Trax had nothing against women – they just weren't his cup of caf – but it was a well-known fact that Stonewall was enamored with the general, and she with him. 

 

Trax was happy for them both, but sometimes...he looked at Stonewall when he thought no one would see, and appreciated what he saw while knowing that he wasn't as strong as he cared to believe. Luckily, he figured that he was pretty good at keeping his thoughts to himself, which was handy, considering there was a Jedi around. 

 

The moment she emerged from the transport's small 'fresher, Trax knew, for Stonewall's gaze immediately turned to the dark-haired woman and his face lit up with a smile. Kalinda approached the rounded galley table where the clones were seated, and placed her hand on the captain's shoulder. “Trax has already gone, right?” Both men nodded and she gave a squeeze. “Your turn, Stone.”

 

With that, Stonewall rose, taking a moment to carelessly shuck his body-glove as he moved, and Traxis found that his own gaze slipped towards the captain's broad shoulders and muscled back for just an instant. When he glanced back at the Jedi, her dark eyes were fixed on him, and she was wearing a curious expression. Immediately, Traxis flushed and looked down at the table, wincing inwardly. He knew very little about Jedi – even after about nine months working with this one – and less about women, but he figured that she wouldn't take kindly to her man being ogled by the likes of him. 

 

But she didn't say anything to him, right away. Rather, as the sounds of running water came from the direction of the 'fresher, she slid beside him at the table and began to comb her fingers through her dark hair, still damp from her shower. To give himself something to do, Traxis pulled out one of his blasters, thinking to give it a good cleaning. However, as he set it on the table and prepared to disassemble the weapon, Kalinda glanced at him. 

 

“There's no shame in finding him attractive, Trax.”

 

Of course, Trax's face heated and he couldn't look up at her, even though he heard himself reply. “It's...not my place.”

 

She'd shrugged. “Still, there's nothing wrong with admiring someone.”

 

“Maybe,” Trax had said, forcing himself to look at her. “But he's not...I mean...he prefers women, not to mention the fact that he's spoken for. Obviously.” Damn, but he hated this kind of talk. It was so awkward and strange...he'd never been good at this kind of stuff, which was why he preferred a good blaster and a vibro-blade.

 

The Jedi smiled at him. It was not a demeaning smile, nor was it mocking in any way. It was genuine, with – he was astonished to note – a hint of mischief. “I've noticed. But – again – that doesn't mean that you can't think about him. I know you think about him, because I've watched the way you look at him, sometimes. But, I don't mind, you know. There's nothing wrong with a little fantasy, once in a while. And...” 

 

She paused here, and Trax watched with fascination as her own face flushed a little bit. “We all have our fantasies, I suppose. It's human nature.”

 

He was too flummoxed to speak, so his hands fumbling over the power-pack of his DC-15 instead. A few minutes later, the 'fresher door opened and Stonewall stepped out, his tan skin glistening with faint droplets of water, and Traxis to practically glue his eyes to the crinking blaster so that he wouldn't look. Several minutes later, Stonewall joined them at the table, wearing only the lower half of his body glove, and the three of them started talking quietly of inconsequential things.

 

Later, Traxis would try to remember whose idea it had been to bring out the Toydarian whiskey, or why he'd so readily agreed to imbibe, but the next thing he knew, he was watching the dark-haired woman take a rather hefty shot of liquor – two for every half the clones could consume, due to something about her Force-abilities he didn't recall later – and Trax felt that familiar, warm fuzzy feeling of slight inebriation wending lazily through his veins. 

 

Stonewall was laughing at something he said, but he didn't remember what. “That's very true,” the officer said, giving Trax a broad smile, the kind that would have made a lesser being quiver. “I never looked at it like that, Trax.”

 

“Traxis had a unique perspective,” Kalinda said, pouring herself another measure of whiskey. “We were discussing that while you were in the 'fresher, actually.” 

 

A flare of warning slipped through the scarred clone at this, but Stonewall only smiled at the Jedi, his expression curious. “Oh?”

 

She cleared her throat and held the glass up to her lips, considering. Traxis shot her a warning look, but she didn't appear to see, instead tipping the drink down and then glancing at her clone lover. “He reminded me of something that I hadn't thought about in a while,” she said as she toyed with the empty glass. Stonewall tilted his head inquiringly, and she flushed. 

 

“Did I ever tell you about the time I was _with_ another woman?”

 

Silence. Trax had to take a moment of amusement at the way that Stonewall shifted in his chair, though his amusement faded to pure arousal as he caught sight of the beginnings of an erection through the fabric of the other man's body-glove. “No, Kali,” the captain said after a moment. “I don't think you've ever mentioned _that_ to me.”

 

She shot Traxis a raised brow, then sat up, smoothing her hair back and giving Stonewall a smile. “It was a number of years ago. I was on a mission with an Antarian Ranger, a female Zeltron.”

 

“Care to elaborate?” Stonewall said in an eager voice, then he glanced at Traxis, clearly uncertain of the scarred clone's reaction. “Er...”

 

“No, I'm all ears,” Trax heard himself saying. “Women aren't my thing, but I'm a fan of a good story as much as the next guy.”

 

Kalinda grinned and ducked her head, giving Trax the impression that she had a plan, and that it was working. He had a thought, but pushed it away as wildly inconceivable. After a moment she smiled between the men. “Thalassa was...an interesting woman. It was a harrowing mission , but we managed to have a little bit of fun, and I learned a few things about myself. Namely, while I preferred to fuck men, there was nothing wrong with enjoying something...different, once in a while.”

 

Again, silence. Then Stonewall shifted in his chair once more and gave Kalinda a heated look. “Glad that you figured that out, I suppose.”

 

“What about you, Stone?” she said suddenly, tossing her hair back and giving him a broad smile. 

 

Immediately, the captain's expression became more guarded, but there was also curiosity in his eyes. “Me? I like to...be with women, Kali.” He offered her a wide grin that held no small amount of teasing. “You're not questioning _that_ , are you?”

 

She laughed and Trax noted that she seemed pleased about something. “Of course not, Stone, but I am curious about your history...I mean, I know that you were never with a woman before me, but before _us,_ were you ever with another man?”

 

“Another...? Well, no,” Stonewall said, a flush coming to his face as he glanced at Traxis, who was being extra careful not to show any interest whatsoever in the other man's answer. “I mean, other than some brief experimenting when I was much, much younger...no.”

 

“Pretty much every clone goes through a phase like that,” Traxis added, toying with his own empty glass. “Most of us grow out of it, though. Most.”

 

“Not you, though?” Stonewall said, shooting the scarred clone a thoughtful look. 

 

Traxis shrugged. “No, Captain. I like to fuck men. Always have. Reckon I always will.”

 

At this, Kalinda smiled at the scarred clone. “A man who knows what he wants...that's always nice to see.” She glanced at Stonewall, who looked as if he was lost. “What did the 'experimenting' entail, exactly?” 

 

“Er...” The captain's face reddened and he tried to take a drink from his empty glass, which made both Kalinda and Traxis chuckle, though the former reached a hand out to his arm, offering silent encouragement. Finally the officer sighed and looked at her. “Just a bit of playing around, Kali. Hand jobs and the like. Nothing...serious.”

 

“Well, even I can do _that_ for you,” she said with a shrug. “So that hardly counts as experimenting, does it?”

 

“Wait...what?” Stonewall said, his eyes going wide. “Kali...what are you on about?”

 

Kalinda gave Traxis an inquiring look, and he felt an odd combination of warning and arousal spread through him, because he thought that he knew what was coming and because it was wholly unexpected. “There's no harm in exploring your sexuality, Stone,” she said with a glance back at the captain. “It's a natural part of life, after all.” 

 

The captain blinked at her, then looked down at his empty glass as if trying to ascertain if the conversation was really happening. “Kali...”

 

But she stood up and stepped over to him; Traxis watched with only a faint shiver of envy when she straddled the captain's lap, slid her hands over his bare chest and bent her head to kiss his mouth. Trax could see the captain's length straining through his body-glove, and bit his cheek to keep his own desires in check. Whatever game the Jedi was playing, he figured that it was between herself and Stonewall; if he was lucky, he'd be a minor player, but the scarred clone knew when to keep his mouth shut and let events unfold as they would. 

 

When the Jedi and the clone parted, she smiled down at him, leaning close and dropping her voice to a whisper. “Remember that one dream I had? The one I shared with you?” Stonewall's face flushed again and he nodded wordlessly. Kalinda smiled. “Do you remember what you said to me, after?”

 

Stonewall sighed and looked up at her, running his hands over her hips, before glancing at Traxis. “Yeah, I remember.” 

 

“And?”

 

The officer studied her for a moment longer, then nodded. “I suppose you have a point,” he said at last, offering Traxis a look that was...shy, which made the scarred clone's own cock twitch. “But I don't know...that is, I've never...”

 

Kalinda nodded and kissed him again, gently. “It'll be okay, Stone,” she said with a smile. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Traxis rose to follow the Jedi and his CO to the back, towards their cabin. The _Wayfarer_ was equipped with three cabins, two that the troopers shared and one that Stonewall and Kalinda slept in, that was a bit larger then the other two. Ahead of him, Stonewall's pace was even and Kalinda's was light, as if she were excited, which made Trax chuckle to himself. He had no clue what she'd been referring to in her conversation with Stonewall, but he found that he was well past caring at this point. 

 

When they reached the cabin, she shut the door with a brush of the Force and looked at each man. “I want all of us to enjoy ourselves, so if something doesn't work for either of you, just say so, okay?”

 

Traxis nodded; he could feel desire stirring within him, stronger now that he was fairly certain that _something_ was going to happen, and that something could quite possibly include a fantasy he'd had for a number of years. Stonewall nodded as well, though there was still uncertainty in his eyes as he looked between the Jedi and his fellow clone. For her part, Kalinda gave the captain a smile before reaching her arms around his neck to kiss him soundly. Stonewall uttered a murmur of appreciation, and put his hands at her waist, deepening the kiss, while Traxis stood back, not quite sure of what he should do. 

 

When the couple parted, Stonewall bent his head to kiss Kalinda's neck, which was when she glanced at Traxis and smiled at him, tilting her head to indicate that he should approach. So he did. There was a moment where he stood behind Stonewall, looking over the other man's broad shoulders and thinking back to all the times he'd imagined a similar scenario, but Traxis didn't waste much time with hesitation or speculation. 

 

There was a time for thinking, and this was not it. 

 

While Stonewall kissed his woman, Traxis reached out and placed his hands on Stonewall's hips, leaned forward to brush his mouth against the back of the officer's neck. Beneath him, Stonewall tensed, but did not pull away from Kalinda, who let out a soft noise of pleasure that Trax figured was meant to encourage. 

 

It must have worked, for Stonewall exhaled and his shoulders relaxed a bit, so Traxis deepened his own kiss against the other man's neck, dropping his mouth to the solid planes of muscle that reached across the captain's back. He ensured that his own movements held enough force so that Stonewall would perhaps begin to understand the difference between being with a man and being with a woman, but not so much that he would make Stonewall shy away, which would be easy to do if this was his first time with another male.

 

“Traxis...” Stonewall's voice broke through the sounds of exhalations, causing both the scarred clone and Kalinda to look at the officer, who glanced behind him. “I...don't want to kiss you. I'm sorry, I know that's...”

 

“It's no big deal, Captain,” Traxis replied with a casual shrug that hopefully belied the heady throb of desire that the other man was eliciting. “But what I'm doing...it's okay with you?” 

 

“It's....” Stonewall actually flushed again, which made Trax want to smile. On the officer, the flush was oddly innocent and incredibly alluring, perhaps because Traxis seen this man take down masses of droids with nothing but his hands and a hefty dose of determination. Of course, the flushing have may also been because of the whiskey. 

 

It took him a moment, but Stonewall nodded. “It's okay with me.”

 

Beneath him, Kalinda stood on her toes and kissed Stonewall's cheek. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are, Stone?” she said, drawing the officer's attention back to her. “It's a wonder that Trax has been able to keep his hands off of you so far. And here I thought you had the monopoly on self-restraint.”

 

The captain laughed and nuzzled her neck before glancing back at Traxis, who was watching the interaction carefully. “Never thought about it, I guess.”

 

Traxis smiled. “She's right, Stonewall.” He paused, then reached his hand up to caress the other man's arm, skimming his fingertips down the length of corded muscle. “This okay?”

 

Stonewall exhaled, then nodded, his eyes closing briefly.

 

The Jedi gave a soft chuckle, then glanced around Stonewall's shoulders to where Traxis was standing. “Maybe we'd all be more comfortable sitting down,” she said, her chin tilting to indicate the bed behind her. 

 

Stonewall hesitated for one moment, then nodded, shooting Traxis a questioning look. In response, the scarred clone shucked the top half of his own body-glove before moving towards the bed, pausing before the side as if to survey the area. It wasn't particularly large, but Trax realized in a flash that there was enough room for three adults...barely. 

 

It'd be a rather tight fit, though. 

 

In her gentle but obviously incredibly persuasive way, the dark-haired woman urged the captain to the bed, pausing only to step out of her tunic and leggings and take a seat on the edge of the mattress, so that she was clad in only a bra and underwear. Dimly, Traxis noted that she was built in a manner that many men probably found pleasing – she had full breasts and there was a flare to her hips that he figured the captain liked – but in all honesty he didn't see much for _him_ to linger over. 

 

Stonewall, however, was another story. Still clad in only the lower half of his body-glove, his tan skin glowed in the faint light of the cabin; his physique struck the perfect balance between being muscular without being overly bulky, and each muscle was defined and tight. There was a distinct scar that ran along his left side, which Trax had seen many times, and had always – in some shadowed corner of his mind – wanted to touch. 

 

Perhaps he'd finally get the chance. 

 

Head still spinning just a bit from the whiskey, Traxis watched as the officer seemed to drink in the sight of the Jedi, his face relaxing into a look of pure desire, before stepping forward to join her; Kalinda pulled him down beside her, and glanced at Traxis, again sending him a silent cue to follow her lead. With a nod, Traxis slid down on Stonewall's other side, noting the very obvious erection that the captain was sporting; even though he knew it wasn't for him, the sight made his own length stiffen further, but for once he chose not to hide the fact in the presence of the other man. 

 

The Jedi turned and skimmed her hand along Stonewall's cheek, causing him to shiver. “Stone,” she whispered. “Is it okay if Traxis kisses your neck again? I kind of...liked it.”

 

Both men looked at her in surprise, but it was Stonewall who spoke. “You liked it?”

 

“Well,” she said with a flush. “You know I think you're sexy...but Trax isn't so hard on the eyes, either. And...there's something about the two of you together...” She gave a somewhat embarrassed laugh that made Trax chuckle. “Well...it's twice as sexy. I can't really explain.”

 

Stonewall studied her for a moment, then glanced to his other side, where Trax was still seated. “You're still on board with all of this?”

 

“Yes, Captain,” Traxis said, forgoing a wry answer because thinking just wasn't working out so well at the moment. “But only if _you_ are. I don't want to...force anything.” _Unless you want me to_ , he thought, and had to fight back a hopeful grin. 

 

There was a pause while Stonewall seemed to consider; Traxis watched as the captain's eyes slid across his woman's body, then – much to the scarred clone's surprise – moved to rest on his own torso, as if assessing him in a new way. 

 

“Okay,” Stonewall said at last with a nod. He took a deep breath, then ducked his head in a smile. “Kali...you never fail to surprise me, you know that?”

 

“I never will,” she replied with a grin. “Now will you two please get naked? None of us are getting any younger.”

 

Stonewall gave a laugh, but her words brought something to Traxis' mind. It was only one swift motion before his own body-glove was off, and as the captain followed suit, he shot the Jedi a curious look, wondering what she was planning. In response, she gave him a wide smile, removing the last of her clothing as well. “I don't like to pull rank,” she said after a moment. “But if neither of you mind, I'd like to offer some direction.” 

 

“Direct away, General,” Traxis replied, his eyes sliding to Stonewall's substantial erection, one that mirrored his own. 

 

Kalinda smiled then nodded to Trax. “Just follow my lead. Stone?” The captain looked at her, and she leaned forward to kiss him, whispering into his mouth as she did so. “Just relax.”

 

While she kissed the captain, thereby occupying most of his attention, Traxis took another moment to run his eyes unhindered over Stonewall's body before reaching his arm around the other man's shoulder. He kept the initial touch of his lips light, barely grazing the tan skin; he felt a flare of arousal at the quiet groan that Stonewall made, and even though Traxis knew that it was probably in response to Kalinda's hand, which was casually circling the captain's stiff member, he imagined that a small part of it was due to himself. 

 

A look from Kalinda caught his eye, so Traxis deepened his kiss, pausing one moment before skimming his hand down along the flat planes of Stonewall's stomach, towards the other man's cock. For one moment, Traxis' fingers danced close to the base, as he was still hesitant how his advances would be met, but then Stonewall let out another groan, and all hesitation fled from Trax's mind. 

 

With that, he lowered his mouth to Stonewall's collarbone, then his nipple, sucking the nub of flesh between his teeth and dimly noting that Kalinda was still kissing the captain's mouth, murmuring his name under her breath.

 

Stonewall gave a shudder, his muscles tensing beneath Trax's lips in such a way that made the scarred clone only want to do _more_. 

 

Lucky for him, the Jedi was on the same wavelength. 

 

The movements of the scarred clone and the dark-haired woman became a coordinated effort to pleasure their captain; Kalinda wrapped her hand around Stonewall's length and began to work him, slowly, while Traxis reached down to cup the other man's sack, brushing his fingers along the sensitive ridges of flesh and giving a soft murmur of appreciation. In response, Stonewall groaned again, his back arching slightly as the sensations overtook him, and Trax had to chuckle with delight, despite the fact that his own cock was swollen and practically begging for the other man's touch.

 

There was a light brush on his hand; looking up, Traxis watched as Kalinda continued to work her man, though he thought that her technique could be improved upon. Without a word, he put his hand over hers and began to silently guide her in the best movements, drawing her fingers up and down Stonewall's cock, which was already glistening with precum. She flashed Trax a smile of appreciation, then reached her other hand up to cup Stonewall's cheek and twine her fingers in the fine fringe of his dark hair. 

 

“Is this okay, Stone?” she said, her voice low. The captain made a wordless noise of approval, and then her hand lifted, leaving Trax's in its place as she wrapped her arms around Stonewall's neck. There was a pause, then Stonewall reached for his woman, running his own hands along the curve of her breasts and leaving Trax to do as he wished with Stonewall's shaft. 

 

The scarred clone's first inclination was to take the captain in his mouth, but he held himself in check for the moment, hoping that his patience would be rewarded. Instead, he moved both of his hands to Stonewall's groin, turning his body so that he was facing the officer while also allowing himself greater freedom of movement; with his right hand he firmly grasped Stonewall's cock, using the clone's own fluids to ease the motion along, while he used his left hand to stroke and cup the captain's sack, feeling the flesh tighten with arousal. 

 

Stonewall groaned again, louder this time, and his hips bucked against Trax's hands, which was enough to cause the scarred clone to lose a bit more of his self-control; he increased the pace of his hand, enough to send the officer into a further spiral of pleasure but not so much that he would finish any time soon, as Trax wanted to savor this experience while he could.

 

After a few minutes, Kalinda pulled back from Stonewall and cleared her throat, the sound causing both men to pause and look at her. “Stone,” she said, keeping her lips close to the captain's while ensuring that his hands were still at her breasts. “Would you mind if I sucked your cock?”

 

“Be my guest,” the captain gasped, as Trax's hands were still gently rolling across his heated skin. 

 

Kalinda smiled and kissed him again before speaking again. “Do you mind it Trax gives me a few pointers?”

 

At this, both men blinked at her; Trax pulled his hands back and watched as Stonewall's chest lifted and fell as he panted, considering. While he did so, Trax took a moment to grasp his own cock firmly and supply himself with a few swift strokes, because it was desperately needed at this point. His eyes closed for one moment and he remembered the feel of his captain's member in his hands; when they opened, Stonewall's eyes were upon him, dark with arousal. 

 

“I don't mind, Kali,” he said, still looking at Traxis as he added: “Thanks, trooper.”

 

“Sure, Captain,” Traxis replied, swallowing thickly at the look in the officer's eyes. Again, he wanted to add something witty or wry, but the throb of desire was too intense to say anything else. 

 

Stonewall took a deep breath and nodded; he pulled Kalinda to him in a fierce kiss one more time before leaning back on his hands, shifting forward so that he was seated on the very edge of the bed, and spreading his knees slightly to allow both the dark-haired woman and the scarred clone greater ease of access. 

 

The next thing that Trax knew, he and the Jedi were kneeling before Stonewall's swollen length; he didn't really think that she needed help, considering the way she was eying the member with anticipation, but he found that he liked the idea that she'd wanted to include him. She leaned up and wrapped her lips on the crown of Stonewall's cock, sliding the captain in and out of her mouth in a steady, slow rhythm; Traxis tilted his head forward and began to lap at the base, using one hand to stimulate the sensitive tissue just behind Stonewall's sack while he pleasured himself with the other. 

 

Above them, Stonewall hissed and sucked in his breath. Trax could feel the other man's thighs quivering with excitement, which caused him to let out a groan; beside him, Trax could feel the heat of Kalinda's skin as she continued to suck her lover, and he heard her make a soft whimper of approval, the feminine sound contrasting with the throaty, deep noises of the clones. 

 

Traxis switched tactics and sucked at the burning skin, savoring the taste, the feel, the scent of Stonewall beneath his mouth. He was so caught up in the moment, he didn't realize that his fingertips had made their way to the captain's ass before it had already happened, and he was brushing the sensitive tissue around the orifice with the lightest touch he could manage. Unexpectedly, Stonewall groaned again, and his hips thrust forward even as his head fell back and his mouth opened, but nothing resembling cogent speech came out. 

 

“Is that okay, Captain?” Traxis said suddenly, wanting to hear the other man's voice. “If it's too much, I can stop.”

 

Kalinda paused as well, her lips brushing the tip of Stonewall's cock as she added: “He's right, Stone. If you don't want any of this...”

 

“ _Fek_ ,” Stonewall groaned, his eyes still closed. “Don't stop, either of you, for Force's sake.”

 

Trax and Kalinda exchanged glances and the dark-haired woman gave an incongruous giggle, a gleam of wickedness flashing in her eyes as she winked at Traxis, who pulled his hands back to stroke himself for a moment. “Okay, Stone,” she said with a smile, leaning up to kiss her man on his mouth again. “Then I have something we might need.”

 

She kissed him for a moment, then turned towards a small box that was resting beside the bed; as she dug through the contents, Stonewall glanced down at Traxis, who was staring at the captain as he pleasured himself. “As you were, Trax.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Traxis replied with a grin, which widened at Stonewall's embarrassed smile. Feeling emboldened by both the liquor and his own past experiences in this arena, the scarred clone leaned forward and took Stonewall in his mouth as completely as he was able, alternating between sucking and curling his tongue around the officer's cock, all the while stroking the other man's rigid sack. Within a few moments, he slid his fingers towards the puckered flesh of Stonewall's ass, again touching the area lightly. In response, Stonewall gave a swift inhale, his hands tightening at his sides. 

 

When Kalinda returned, she was carrying a small bottle of something that Traxis recognized fairly well, which made him wonder just how exotic the Jedi and the clone captain's bedroom activities had gotten, especially since Stonewall didn't seem bothered by the knowledge that he was aroused by anal stimulation. He gave the dark-haired woman a querying look, but she only grinned in response.

 

“Stonewall,” she said softly, drawing both men out of their haze to look at her. “Would you be okay with this?”

 

The captain's gaze fell on the bottle of lubricant in her hand and Traxis watched as his eyes widened, then slipped over to the scarred clone who was still kneeling before him, though his hands had dropped again with the Jedi's return. Traxis watched the debate in the other man's eyes; the urge to touch himself was overwhelming, but he held his desire in check, waiting. He told himself that this might very well be a line that Stonewall would not cross, and tried to accept the fact that he'd most definitely have to rub one out on his own after this experience.

 

But the officer startled him. “I'm okay with it, Kali,” he said, looking at his woman with a heated gaze. “But I want to fuck you, too.”

 

“Of course you're going to fuck me,” she replied with a smile. “We haven't gone through all of this for anyone to just be a bystander.” Stonewall seemed relieved; he nodded, then shot Traxis another, almost shy, smile that the scarred clone returned, albeit with eagerness. 

 

There was quiet for a moment before Kalinda reached for her man again, pulling his face to hers and kissing him deeply; Traxis noted how her actions served to heighten the captain's arousal, and figured that the new experiences were being balanced out by the familiarity he felt with his woman. Indeed, Stonewall gave a murmur of approval and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her as hard as he could before sliding his hands up to brush her stiff nipples and slip down between her legs with a movement that was entirely familiar. 

 

Kalinda whimpered the captain's name, then began to lean back on the bed, pulling Stonewall along with her. It was a bit strange watching them together, but Trax found that he still didn't mind, focusing most of his attention on the taut roundness of Stonewall's ass and the rippling of the other clone's muscles as he leaned above his woman, poising his length at her entrance even as he reached down to kiss her neck. The dark-haired woman's eyes opened once, falling on Traxis, who snapped out of his trance; he nodded and slipped behind Stonewall on the bed, taking a moment to run his hands along the contours of the captain's back and the delicious curving ass. He hoped that Kalinda appreciated it, and thought that she probably did.

 

The lubricant was good quality, self-heating, warm and slick on his skin; Traxis coated his fingers and set the bottle aside, then slid his hand forward towards the cleft of Stonewall's ass, reaching for the sensitive, waiting tissue. A few light strokes, to saturate the area, then Traxis took a deep breath to calm himself, for all he really wanted to do was bury his own cock inside his CO. _Soon_ , he told himself. _Very soon._

 

“Traxis,” the Jedi said, her voice breathless but with an edge of authority. “Do you need him to hold still?” Her words made Trax realize that the captain was restraining himself from thrusting into his woman, which must have been quite a feat, considering the fact that his shaft was brushing up against her core. 

 

Traxis smiled to himself and pushed the tip of his index finger inside Stonewall's ass, savoring the way that the muscles tightened around him as the captain gave a sharp inhale. “No, General,” he managed to say. “I can manage for the time being.”

 

She gave a whimper in reply, and Stonewall let out a growl that was pure, masculine arousal as he thrust himself inside her. Heat and desire coursed through Trax at the sound, but he kept his place at Stonewall's ass, bracing himself against the curving cheek with one hand while gently probing with his other. At first he wondered if the captain even noticed, so he – slowly and so carefully – slid a second finger along with the first, ensuring that _his_ presence would be felt. 

 

Traxis was gratified when Stonewall's muscles tensed and his movements slowed; as the scarred clone continued to explore him, the captain gave a groan that was all pleasure, which made Trax's cock twitch. Desire throbbed through Traxis, a driving _need_ to enter this man who was spread so willingly before him, even as Stonewall was happily fucking his woman. It didn't matter; Traxis knew that his own efforts were being met with appreciation, and in truth he was too aroused to care much about anything else right now. 

 

He allowed himself another few moments to ply Stonewall's ass, ensuring that the entire area was coated with lubricant and savoring the way that the captain's muscles tensed as he thrust himself forward, into the Jedi. The movements were slower than they'd been, more controlled and almost anticipatory, so Traxis decided that it was time. 

 

Still probing Stonewall's ass, he reached for the lubricant again, and with a fluid motion was able to coat his own rock-hard shaft with the clear liquid before setting the container to the side once more. Traxis pulled back his fingers, flexed the muscles of his knees and placed his hands on each of Stonewall's ass-cheeks, spreading them apart to take in the point of entry; it would be impossible to do so while Stonewall was thrusting away, so he cleared his throat, unsure of what to say.

 

Finally he shrugged to himself; likely neither of them would give a kriff if he waxed eloquent right now. “Hold still, Captain,” he said as he angled his cock for Stonewall's ass. “And try to relax.”

 

At his words the other man froze, and Trax watched his muscles tense – an involuntary reaction – as he brushed his own length against the highly sensitized area. Even with the lubricant and the “warm up,” as Trax thought of it, there was no way he was going to force anything on the other man. Beneath the captain, Kalinda was breathing heavily, and Trax could see her hands on either side of his face as she kissed him again, murmuring his name when they parted for breath. Gradually, Traxis watched as the captain visibly relaxed, enough so that he thought he could enter. 

 

Traxis took a breath and pushed himself against the puckered flesh, easing, coaxing; with one hand he reached forward to draw Stonewall's hips back to him, while he used the other to guide his own approach. Meeting with little resistance, Traxis pushed himself forward a fraction more, such that the tip of his cock slid inside Stonewall's ass. Tight...the captain was unbelievably tight, and Traxis knew at once that he'd never done this, or if he had, it had been a very long time ago. He took a breath and pushed forward a little more, so that his head was now buried. 

 

Stonewall let out a gasp that may have almost been Trax's name, and his body tightened impossibly further around Traxis' length. “ _Fek_ , sir,” Traxis groaned as he slid himself in another fraction of an inch. “You're so tight.”

 

There was no response other than a muffled groan; looking up, Trax noted the way that the Jedi had captured her man's mouth again, keeping her hands wrapped around his neck even as her legs parted further on Stonewall's either side to allow both men more room to move. 

 

Traxis sucked in his breath, the urge to pound and thrust almost blinding, but he bit his inner cheek to restrain himself. “This okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Stonewall choked out, his head dropping to kiss Kalinda's lips again, and Traxis sighed with relief; he moved his hands back to the captain's ass and began to massage the area gently, urging his cock further inside as the dark-haired woman whimpered Stonewall's name. Within a few moments, Traxis groaned as Stonewall relaxed a bit more and allowed him greater entry, so that Trax was about halfway within the other man. He took another breath, then reached down with his left hand to stroke the sensitive tissue behind Stonewall's sack, savoring the feel of his captain's body so tight around his cock and the rigid flesh beneath his fingertips.

 

Both the scarred clone's patience and the continuing efforts of the Jedi paid off; Traxis felt Stonewall relax further still, enough so that he was able to sheathe himself to the hilt within his captain's ass. When he did so, the officer hissed, then sucked in his breath once more, and his head lifted up with the movement.

 

“It hurts a little, doesn't it, sir?” Traxis said, his voice hoarse. Stonewall gave another wordless groan and the scarred clone nodded to himself. “I'll be easy on you, Captain.”

 

With that, he began to thrust forward. Initially, he kept his movements as gentle as he could, for he remembered the feeling of being penetrated for the first time, and knew that slow and steady was the key to mutual pleasure. Trax thrust forward slowly, carefully, ensuring that each motion was fluid and even, despite the fact that he still wanted so desperately to pound the other man's ass as hard as he could. 

 

Beneath Stonewall, Kalinda moaned the captain's name, and her knees lifted slightly to tighten at her man's sides; moments later, Trax dropped his head and wrapped his arms around the captain's waist as best he could given the dark-haired woman's presence beneath the other man. Within a few moments, his hand sought the ribboning scar at Stonewall's torso, and he exhaled with satisfaction as his fingertips grazed the smooth flesh. Still keeping his movements steady, Traxis then kissed Stonewall's back and held him tightly even as the captain began to thrust into his woman, who let out a cry of pleasure.

 

Stonewall groaned again, the sound of his voice at first shaping “Kali,” then – to the scarred clone's astonishment – “Trax.” 

 

That did it. 

 

The veneer of control that Traxis felt he had slipped away, and he gave a growl that was part possession, part pleasure; he thrust himself forward, noting that his way was unhindered, as Stonewall's body was relaxed and aroused enough not to impede his movements any longer. Traxis buried his cock in his captain's ass, pulling out and slamming himself back in with enough force to jolt all three of them, locked together as they were. Beneath him, Stonewall caught the scarred clone's rhythm and altered his own movements so that he was fucking his woman in perfect synch with Traxis, who was most definitely fucking him. 

 

Everything shrank to the three of them; even though Traxis wasn't directly touching the Jedi, he could hear her cries of pleasure and smell the thick scent of her arousal as Stonewall penetrated her, and the sounds unfurled something ancient and primordial within him. As for his captain, Trax was utterly lost to him, to the tight heat of his ass, to the rippling sinew of his muscles as they bunched and tightened beneath him, and to the baritone noises of pleasure that the other man was making, noises that Traxis knew he was partially responsible for. 

 

Heat coiled within him, starting at his groin and flushing up through his sack, and Traxis knew that he was about to climax; beneath him, Stonewall's body tensed in a familiar way, and Trax heard Kalinda start to cry out her man's name again, so he figured they each were as well. With that, he relinquished the very last of his control and gave several furious thrusts, filling the captain with his seed before he collapsed forward. Stonewall cried, his body mimicking Trax's as he emptied himself inside of his woman, and the Jedi let out a keen as she reached her peak as well. 

 

For a few moments, all Traxis could do was lie against Stonewall's muscular back, panting; as he did so, he inhaled the scent of the other man's skin that mingled so deliciously with his own. Beneath him, Stonewall exhaled as well, his head dropping once more to Kalinda's mouth as he kissed her soundly. 

 

Feeling his body softening, Traxis slid himself out of Stonewall to lean back on his heels and continue to try and catch his breath, his head tilting back and his eyes drifting shut with the effort; when they opened again, Stonewall was before him, gaze filled with intention. 

 

As Kalinda watched – and smiled, Trax dimly noted – the captain reached for Traxis neck and pulled him forward in a fierce kiss that stole the scarred clone's breath once more. Stonewall thrust his tongue between Trax's lips and crushed their mouths together, which caused the scarred clone's head to reel even as he gripped Stonewall's arms and savored what he figured was a once-in-a-lifetime moment. 

 

When they parted, Stonewall swallowed and glanced between Kalinda and Traxis in the manner of someone who wanted to speak. However, his voice was more of a gasp than Trax suspected he preferred. “ _Fek_ ,” Stonewall said, breathlessly. “I mean...”

 

He shook his head and sat back, leaning on his hands and clearly still speechless. Kalinda had sat up as well and shot the scarred clone a satisfied smile. “I think that means 'good job,' soldier.”

 

Traxis grinned and offered both of his COs a sharp salute. “Glad to do my part.” He paused, then shot a glance at Stonewall, who met his gaze without reservation despite the fact that the officer's face was flushed. “You okay, Captain?”

 

“Still recovering from your 'unique perspective,' Trax,” the captain replied, taking another breath. “Holy kriffing hell...”

 

“You did enjoy yourself, didn't you?” Kalinda said, gathering back her hair. At Stonewall's nod, she smiled again. “Good. That was the entire point.”

 

However, the captain gave Traxis a somewhat embarrassed smile. “I don't think I'll be switching teams, Trax,” he added. “Though you made a damn convincing argument in favor of such a thing.”

 

Traxis shrugged, inwardly preening at the words. “Can't blame a guy for trying, Captain.”


End file.
